


Number Seven Is Really Hot

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Humor, I'm not sure how to tag this one again, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, but I assure you it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: How a soccer game got these two fools together.





	Number Seven Is Really Hot

**Author's Note:**

> As per the stipulations of this series, I wrote this in just under an hour and didn't have a lot of time to edit it (I'm super busy for the next few days). Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

It was Spring, and with Spring brought a variety of different sports. Midvale High offered girls soccer in the Spring, and Kara had been on the team since her Sophomore year, so it came as no surprise to anyone when she tried out for her senior year.

Which is how Lena found herself sitting on the bleachers at 4:30 on a Friday afternoon. They were only three games into the season, but Lena still went to all of Kara's games. She enjoyed watching Kara play. She'd get a smile across her face whenever she was on the field and it made Lena happy to see her friend that happy.

However, in spite of the surprisingly comfortable temperatures and enjoyable game in front of her, Lena found herself becoming annoyed at the two girls sitting in front of her.

She'd briefly heard them talking about something when they first sat down, but didn’t pay it any mind and instead focused back on the game. But when she heard Kara mentioned she tuned back in.

"Number seven is really hot," a Sophomore sitting in front of Lena said to her friend.

Lena isn't sure why it was bothering her so much. She had eyes and could clearly see that her best friend, Kara Danvers, had lucked out in the genetic lottery. But she wasn't sure why that Sophomore's comment was bothering her so much. Her and Kara weren't dating, they were friends and nothing more, so why should it bother her?

The girl didn't even try to hide the fact that she'd made to comment, and if it weren't for the fact that she was here to support Kara, Lena would probably interrupt the girl and explain that "number seven" was so much more than her looks.

Yes, Lena could see that Kara was attractive, but she wasn't just looks. Kara had a mind like no other, and she was always incredibly modest about that. She'd never make a big show about being smarter than someone else, which is just one of the myriad of reasons that makes Lena smile when she remembers that Kara chose to be her friend.

And, you wouldn't pick it. But Kara had a natural gift in the arts - both visual and writing. She was a natural writer and had a way of eliciting very particular emotions with her words. And her paintings and photography were something to marvel at too.

Lena was pulled out of her thoughts about how wonderful Kara was by that same girl speaking again.

"Do you think she's dating anyone?"

The girl sounded malicious in her tone. But not malicious in a jealous way, malicious in the way that she wanted to control or manipulate kind Kara.

Lena quickly began to dislike this girl sitting in front of her, and she told herself that it was because of her tone (which it partly was), and not because of what she was saying.

Lena shouldn't care that someone was interested in dating Kara. Even though she and Kara had gotten quite close since their first meeting, it didn’t mean that she had any right to interfere in her love life.

Lena didn't want to admit that she was falling for her friend. Lena remembered very vividly what she'd said when she first saw Kara - Jess never let her live it down - but that didn't mean her feelings were anything that warranted a second thought.

Everyone gets a crush on the best friend, Lena would tell herself, it's just one of those things that happen.

But as she watched Kara run down that field, the ball no more than three feet in front of her, she started to think about everything that had happened since Kara came into her life.

Prior to meeting Kara, she wasn't exactly a recluse - she still had a friend - but she wasn't about to win any popularity contests either. But that all changed after she'd meet Kara - if she were being honest, it all changed after she saw Kara. If Lena was truly honest with herself, she would say that she felt something that first day she saw Kara run after Lucy who'd stolen her doughnut.

When Kara came into her life, it was like the sun was breaking through the clouds. She brought so much joy and happiness that she hadn't realised she'd been lacking. Jess was and still is, one of Lena's closest friends, but there was something that Kara just brought with her. She just had a natural way of lifting a person's spirits.

Kara had even welcomed Lena into her home with kind, open arms. Kara had quickly learnt that Lena was left alone most of the time, and even though Lena was almost an adult, Kara still insisted that Lena stay over at the Danvers' house or that she just stay over at Lena's house for the weekend.

Lena, not being able to take thoughts of her best friend plaguing her mind anymore, gathered her bag and ran down the temporary bleachers back towards the main school building, where she could gain a moment of silence to organise her thoughts.

It wasn't until she reached a large oak tree that she used to sit under and eat lunch before she'd met Jess, that Lena stopped. She sat down at the base and reclined against the familiar old friend. She closed her eyes and returned to her thoughts. But no matter what she did, she always found herself going back to Kara: how kind she was, how modest, thoughtful, smart, talented, and pretty.

"Lena?" a concerned voice asked. Lena didn't have to open her eyes to know who was standing in front of her. Kara and Lena had had plenty of sleepovers by this point, so Lena had learnt to process Kara's voice with her eyes closed. "Lena, are you okay?" Lena could hear Kara kneel down in front of her.

She eventually opened her eyes, and when she did, Lena was met with nothing but concern in Kara's eyes. That was another thing she almost forgot about: Kara's eyes. They're a beautiful shade of blue that resembles the sky on a cloudless spring day.

"Why aren't you playing?" Lena asked in mild concern. Kara had told her about how hard they'd all worked in preparation for this game, and she knew it was going to be a tough one, so it's not ideal that one of their players aren't on the field. "You prepared so much for this, go play."

"How can I play when my favorite fan isn't up in the stands cheering me on?" Kara smiled kindly at Lena to let her know that she could talk to her. Kara moved so she was sitting beside Lena. "How come you ran off? Is soccer really that boring, because if it is you don't have to come to my games," Kara said with a laugh, hoping it would help make Lena laugh and feel a bit better too.

Lena laughed, and Kara smiled when her comment got the intended response. "Soccer would never be boring - I love watching you play," Lena said with a smile as she looked ahead.

"Well, what's up?"

"Honestly, it's nothing," Lena attempted at brushing of her friends' concerns.

Kara had known Lena long enough to know that that was a lie, but she was also very much aware that forcing Lena to open up wouldn't achieve anything, so she dropped it and decided that she would come back to it later. "Okay. But I'm gonna sit here with you and tell you about these really great jokes I read in that book you got me for Christmas until you're ready to go back," Kara smiled brightly at Lena.

"Kara, really, you don't have to. I know how important this game is to you. You should go back and help your team."

"No can do," Kara shook her head, but had a smile across her face, "I can't play if my favorite fan isn’t in the stands."

Lena rolled her eyes at Kara's comment but smiled nonetheless. She knew that Kara would never force her to do anything, but she could see that this was Kara just trying to make her feel better.

"All right," Lena stood up and dusted off the back of her pants, "let's go. I can't imagine Lucy being too happy that you've been off for so long," she looked back to Kara and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked she stood up beside Lena, "because I've got a few really great jokes that I think you're going to love."

"Save 'em for later superstar. Go help your team win."

Kara and Lena were quick to walk back the field. Kara ushered Lena over to the team's bench with the reason being that Lena couldn't possibly see the action from the stands. So, when Midvale High's girl's soccer team won, Lena found herself caught right in the middle of the celebration. The girls won 5-3, and though Kara hadn’t made any of the points herself, she helped her team with a few assists.

Kara quickly made her way over to Lena after the game had won, and too caught up in the celebration of winning a game, Kara accidentally kissed Lena on the corner of her lips.

Kara quickly pulled back when she realised what she'd done, which took less than a second. "Shoot, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Kara started rambling and tripping over her words, "I just got excited and you were there and you just looked so kissable, which certainly doesn't justify what I did," she added.

Lena was still standing in front of Kara, too shocked to say anything. As cliché as it sounds, even though the kiss was extremely brief, it felt like it carried some weight with it; like it promised something to come. And though brief, Lena already missed to contact and warmth that came with it.

"Kara, it's fine."

"No, it's not. I really want to kiss you," Kara continued to ramble but didn’t seem to take note of what she was saying, "and I just got so excited that I actually did. And I can't believe that I did. Lena, I am so sorry, I swear, it won't happen again."

"No."

"What?" Kara asked, having just been pulled from her ramble.

"No," Lena repeated.

"No?" Kara herself repeated because she too was confused by what was happening.

"I don't mean 'no', but like… ugh, why can't I find the words to say this?" Lena ran her hands through her hair. "Um, I like you, like a lot. So, I don’t want you to promise that the kissing will never happen again. Unless you don’t want to kiss again, then I totally understand," it was Lena's turn to start rambling again.

Kara made no attempt to stop Lena, to busy smiling and being happy about what was happening. "You like me?" Kara asked with a grin when Lena stopped speaking.

"Yes," Lena said as though a weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. Because, now that she's thinking about everything, Lena realises that she's definitely been falling for Kara since they first met.

"Well, I like you to," Kara replied, as though it were the most casual thing to do, but the huge smile on her face did nothing to hide her happiness.

"So you like me?" Lena asked.

Kara hummed in response and took a step towards Lena.

"And I like you."

Kara smiled and took another step forward.

"So, does that mean I can kiss you again?" Lena asked.

"Excuse me. I'm the one who kissed you, so when we tell people about this, we will tell people that part. Because Lucy's been saying that I'd never had the guts to do it."

"Well, technically, you were so caught up in the excitement that you just kissed me," Lena said with a grin as she leaned towards Kara.

"We can just leave that part out," Kara said as she closed the space between herself and Lena.

The kiss was gentle and nervous, but it carried a weight that both girls could feel. They just had a feeling that this would be the first of many kisses to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading 'till the end. Also, big thanks for all the comments and kudos on other works in this series. I'm really enjoying writing this and I've got an idea for another one. If there's anything you want to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks again :)


End file.
